


A Parker Family Thanksgiving

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dash Of Sadness, F/M, Family, Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Ned, MJ, Peter, and Aunt May celebrate Thanksgiving





	A Parker Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is more of a headcanon than a fic, and I’m sorry for that. But major thanks to @littlebastardinredtights on Tumblr for brainstorming ideas for this with me and making a kickass playlist (linked in the fic) to go along with the fic. I normally hate Thanksgiving so I probably wouldn’t have done this without them. Seriously, major talent over there. Anyway, happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy, and eat good food!

This year, for Peter and May Parker, Thanksgiving was a big deal. They weren't supposed to act like it was, but it totally was. This year would be the first time they would be celebrating without Ben. And Thanksgiving was always his favorite, he loved food and family more than anything. 

This year however, they also had a brand new houseful of people to celebrate with. Michelle had come because she and her family never really got along. Peter was more than happy to invite her so she could avoid that. Ned had come too. He claimed it was because his family got a little too excited and celebrated last week. But Ned's always been a terrible liar, he seemed sensitive on the subject though, so nobody pressed it any further. 

Tony and Pepper were invited too, and they had almost come. But Pepper kept reminding Tony that the meeting they would be attending was going to be important to the future of Stark Industries and The Avengers, so he begrudgingly declined Peter's offer. 

They had plenty of people though, so Peter and May were fine with it. The majority of the day was spent by Peter, Ned, and MJ watching fall themed movies, playing board/card games like The Game Of Life, Trivial Pursuit, or Apples To Apples, discussing upcoming movies, and dancing once or twice to the music May had been playing from the kitchen. (She and Peter put together [a playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/29ycp435qislkbuh44f4yxuhx/playlist/4uVyfwyNV69pQZ7uvzHrJM?si=ma4Yu_2kShGW0NvDuXe36Q)) [(and this for if you don’t have Spotify](https://play.google.com/music/listen?authuser&u=0#/pl/AMaBXykREgEcqv0iT9YJznTGt1hiZ1vJx66Tw-qZ5GIna68Y2UxTJpWvMUHS_EI5aoOQG9Lxjzi9OVxaHC43mMZK1aZDK16oxQ%3D%3D))  May joined them on occasion, but for the most part busied herself in the kitchen. 

At one point though, when it was almost time for the final meal, there was crashing heard from the kitchen. All three teens stood to help, but Peter told them to continue celebrating, he would check it out. They shrugged and agreed. When Peter reached the room, he found a few fallen pans surrounding his aunt, who was currently sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, and silently sobbing. Peter rushed to her side and knelt, "May, May what's wrong?" 

She looked up surprised as she tried to pretend like nothing had happened. "Peter, oh I'm sorry, did I scare you? I tripped and just," she  ~~lied~~  explained hastily, wiping the tears from beneath her glasses. Peter shook his head. 

"No, May, what's wrong?" He insisted. She looked in his eyes and tears began to form again. 

"It's the turkey." She said softly, "I burned the turkey." She sniffled a few times and Peter seemed confused, but she continued, "Usually when I burned food, Ben would be there. He would laugh, make a joke, and help me with it. But now," She couldn't finish her statement, but she didn't need to. Peter sat by her as tears filled his eyes now too. He pulled her into a hug and May slowly returned it.  

They had apparently been there for longer than they realized,  because eventually  Ned and MJ came in to check on them. When they saw the two on the floor like that Ned immediately rushed to May's right side and hugged her as well. Peter and May started to insist that he didn't have to, that they were fine, but Ned shook his head. They tried to insist some more, but then MJ came closer. She came to May's left, next to Peter, and joined the group hug. This settled them into a comforting silence. 

They remained like that for a while longer, but eventually May reminded everyone that the food was going to get cold, and they resigned to the table. May set the food on the table, saving the turkey for last and putting that in the center. MJ smiled at the turkey, "Finally, someone does it right." she said simply. 

May gave her a puzzled look, "What?" 

MJ gave an equally confused look as she looked up to face her, like this was standard, "The turkey. Most people never cook it enough, never tastes right." 

May cast the questioning look to the rest of the table, Ned was nodding in agreement, and Peter was grinning at her. May had to stop herself from crying again. This time from happiness. Weird as it was, they had a family here. And a pretty great one at that. 

Maybe next Thanksgiving wasn't gonna be so bad. This Christmas would be pretty great too. Although May was definitely going to have to use mistletoe strategically, she could see the way Peter was staring at MJ and vise versa. If they weren't going to do something themselves, she would have to step in. 


End file.
